Ebony meets Emerald
by MuffinGirl0318
Summary: One Shot. Sakura and Sasuke were destined to be together since the very beginning until the very end.


This is my first story so go easy on me

**A/N: **This is my first story so go easy on me. I thought it would be cute to do a SasuSaku one shot.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. If I did, the NaruHina, SasuSaku, NejiTen, and ShikaIno pairings would have been together a looong time ago. I also do not own the Notebook. Although I do love that movie!!

**Summary:** One shot. Sakura and Sasuke were destined

xXxXxXxXx

**Ebony meets Emerald**

She was 4.

He was 5.

She went to the grocery store to help her mom. He was forced to the store to pick some stuff up. She was picking out some tomatoes for her mom when she dropped one. It rolled across the store and hit his shoe. He stared at it for a moment before picking it up.

'Um… excuse me… that's my tomato.' She whispered quietly, nervously staring at the ground. She looked up.

Ebony meets Emerald.

xXxXxXxXx

She was 10.

He was 11.

He was dragged to his first girl/guy party by his best friend, Naruto. She was best friends with the birthday girl, Hinata. It was cake time and she was passing them out. She walked over to him and gestured the cake towards him.

'I don't like sweets.' The boy said turning around.

Ebony meets Emerald.

xXxXxXxXx

She was 14.

He was 15.

It was freshman orientation at Konoha High School. She left the auditorium to go use the restroom. He ditched the orientation, which he thought was pointless anyway. She was wondering the hallways to find the restroom, when she tripped. He caught her right before she hit the ground and helped her regain her balance.

'Oi. Sorry about that.' She apologized, letting go of the boy.

Ebony meets Emerald.

xXxXxXxXx

She was 21.

He was 22.

Her best friends, Ino, Hinata, and Tenten took her to her first bar. He was out with his friends, Shikamaru, Naruto, and Neji. She left their table to go order her first drink. He went to get refills for his friends. She was ordered her drink and was turning around when she bumped into him.

'Watch where you're going, clumsy woman.' He snapped, wiping the alcohol off of his shirt.

Ebony meets Emerald.

xXxXxXxXx

She was 22.

He was 23.

Her best friend, Hinata, set her up on a blind, double date. His best friend, Naruto, set him up on a blind, double date. He stood there while Naruto rang the doorbell. A woman, probably a maid, answered and told them to come in while the girls finished getting ready. Ten minutes later, she comes down with Hinata.

'Alright we're ready to go.' Hinata says. The boys get up off of the couch to face the girls.

Ebony meets Emerald.

xXxXxXxXx

She was 23.

He was 24.

They went out to dinner. They had been dating for a year now. They go out to this gorgeous, expensive restaurant. He orders the finest wine they have. The drinks are poured and he wants to make a toast. She sits there waiting for him to speak. He talks about how much he loves her and gets down on one knee.

'Will you marry me?' She is shocked and very excited.

Ebony meets Emerald.

xXxXxXxXx

She was 24.

He was 25.

She had cold feet and her bride's maids were calming her down. He was waiting patiently at the alter, waiting for the wedding to begin. The music comes on and people start to file into the room. The ceremony begins. They recite their vows and say their I do's.

'You may kiss the bride.' They turn towards each other.

Ebony meets Emerald.

xXxXxXxXx

She was 26.

He was 27.

She was exhausted. She had been in labor for almost 12 hours. Finally, the baby came. She held their daughter in her arms with tears in her eyes. It was their first born.

'I think Mikoto Uchiha is an excellent name.' She whispered the best she could, looking up at him.

Ebony meets Emerald.

xXxXxXxXx

She was 35.

He was 36.

She was getting their three kids ready for school. He was getting ready for work. She packed their kids lunches and kissed them goodbye. She watched as they ran out the door and down the street towards school. He came downstairs to say goodbye to his wife before leaving for work.

'Have a good day at work.' She said, giving him a light kiss on the cheek.

Ebony meets Emerald.

xXxXxXxXx

She was 49.

He was 50.

She was watching her grandchildren. She took them to the zoo. He was at home watching sports. She dropped off her grandchildren and said goodbye to her daughter and son-in-law. He was making dinner. She opened the door to her house. He was setting the table. She walked into the kitchen and saw a romantic dinner for two. It was their 25th anniversary.

'I love you.' He said, walking over to her. He put a silver necklace with a heart made of diamonds around her neck.

Ebony meets Emerald.

xXxXxXxXx

She was 66.

He was 67.

It was his last day of work. He was retiring. She was planning him a surprise retirement party for after work. Everyone went to their house to celebrate. He was unlocking the door and everyone hid. He walked in and they jumped out yelling surprise! She walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek.

'Happy retirement!' She congratulated him as he took it all in.

Ebony meets Emerald.

xXxXxXxXx

She was 84.

He was 85.

They lived in a retirement home. She was very sick. He was always by her side. She was scared to die. He was scared of being alone. That night he stayed with her so she could sleep peacefully. Just before she fell asleep, she heard him whisper to her.

'We will always be together.' That night, they both passed away.

Ebony meets Emerald.

xXxXxXxXx

**A/N: **Yeah, I couldn't think of a way to end it, so I ended like in the Notebook! I love that movie.

Thanks for reading. Please review. Like I said before, this is my first fan fiction story, so let me know what you think.

Thanks. Hope you enjoyed it 


End file.
